


Warmth

by Silveralm



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sharing Clothes, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: Marcus walks in to find a sleeping Tomas wearing his sweater.





	Warmth

He sees Tomas curled up on their shared bed, flower patterned duvet draped loosely on top of him. He's still wearing normal clothes - of course he is, its not like they have enough room to fit in anything else - but Marcus is surprised to see he's got a sweater on top of his usual under clothes. It looks strange and it takes a few seconds for Marcus's brain to figure out why; the jumper is just a bit too big on Tomas's body. 

The sleeves are long enough to hide away all but the tips of Tomas's fingers which are fanned out on the empty space beside him. Tomas sighs and murmurs quietly in Spanish, something Marcus has grown quite used to in the near year they've spent together. It's a nice, normal, and - dare he say it - _intimate_ thing. It's so much that it brings Marcus out of the exorcism mode he's been stuck in and he let's out a long, deep breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in. 

He barely manages not to collapse onto the bed right then, but the heat of the two coffee mugs in his hands and the awareness of the fact he hasn't showered in days keeps him standing. Carefully and quietly, he places the mugs down on the bedside table and moves off to take a shower in the ensuite bathroom. 

Honestly? Marcus may not have been smiling at the exact moment, but his expression was far softer than anything it had been in a while. 

And to think, it was all because Tomas was wearing Marcus's sweater.

\------

When Marcus returns, Tomas has woken and is blinking blearily like a new born kitten from his seated position on the bed. Marcus heads for his bag to get some clothes, towel hooked around his waist. It was a normal sight for both of them after living together for so long - wasn't that a strange thought - and Marcus prefers to think that the reason Tomas startles so much was because he thought Marcus was meant to be looking after the girl rather than any kind of unfamiliarity. 

"Marcus?" Tomas asks, voice rough from sleep. "Why are you here? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. She's just sleeping," Marcus assures him, sliding on a shirt. Tomas turns away. 

"Oh... Is she alright to be left alone?" Tomas inquires.

"Do you think I would leave her if she wasn't?" Marcus replies, smiling. He laughs as Tomas's expression turns indignant, and waves his friend away. "It's alright, I left her with her mother anyway. She'll call when she wakes."

Marcus finishes dressing and goes over to sit next to Tomas, who moves over obligingly. After a few seconds, he comes to the realization that Tomas is quite openly staring at him.

"Is that...," Tomas pauses, loosely touching his fingers to his chest and frowning. "My shirt?"

Marcus looks down, and then back at Tomas, unable to keep a cheeky smile of his face. "I suppose it is."

"I just washed that!" Tomas protests, but he sounds more surprised than angry. He keeps staring

"Hmm..." Marcus hums, pulling up some of the fabric and giving it a good sniff. "I thought it smelled nice."

Tomas gapes.

"What about my sweater? Does it smell nice? I can't remember the last time I washed that, so I wouldn't be surprised if you don't like it," Marcus adds.

The moment feels almost comical as Tomas's eyebrows furrow with great confusion, and then suddenly his eyes flick down and a beautiful red flush creeps up his neck. 

Incredible. 

Marcus grins.

"Oh, I - uh..," Tomas starts, and struggles to finish.

"It's alright," Marcus says, patting Tomas's leg reassuringly.

"It is?" Tomas questions nervously. 

"Yes, of course. I know we don't have much time to go shopping, but I'll make sure to get you your own sweater whenever we go next. Until then, I guess I'll be nice and gratious and let you borrow my own."

Tomas was close to gaping again, but this time his mouth kept moving like he was thinking of saying something, which was strange because Tomas said 'thank you' almost as often as Marcus forgot to. Wasn't it the most obvious response?

Tomas closes his eyes and exhales, and in the next second he's grinning playfully at Marcus like nothing had even happened. 

"Very gracious, my friend. I don't suppose I could borrow some other clothes, too?" Tomas replies easily. 

"Like what?" Marcus asks, feeling cautious. 

Tomas chewed his lip in pretend thoughrfulness, looking around the room. "How about..." Tomas reaches over and pulls the elastic waist band of Marcus's underwear, letting it snap painfully back against his skin. Marcus is unable to repress his flinch. "There?"

Now, it seems, it is Marcus's turn to gape.

Tomas laughs loudly and tries to muffle his laughter with his hand, but his shoulders still shake with it. 

Marcus scowls. "I guess I'm keeping the coffee all for me, then."

Tomas ignores him, leaning against the wall to support himself. Marcus feels a smile tugging at his lips and lets out a sigh that is much too fond. 

"Fine, fine. You can have the coffee. Shut up and drink it so you can get that hystericalness out of you," Marcus grumbles, reaching for the cups.

Tomas manages to repress his laughter into a much too smug grin. "Yes, Marcus," he lets out a giggle. "You're very gracious."

There's a tense moment in which Marcus stares at Tomas who grins back like a maniac. 

Then Tomas falls back onto the bed, clutching his stomach as he giggles and points at Marcus. 

"Your face!" Tomas exclaims kindly. 

"For that, you aren't getting any coffee," Marcus declares. 

Tomas only laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn... These boys are incredible. I love them and I really hope I get around to writing some more fic(I've got a few episodes left of the new season so I probably will). 
> 
> I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. We all know these boys deserve as much love and happiness as they can get. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Sorry if there's any formating or grammar issues I wrote this on paper and then put it onto my phone where I'm now posting it quite late at night! Feel free to point them out to me if you spot them)
> 
> :D


End file.
